


Bet

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't bet more than you can afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocodile_eat_u](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crocodile_eat_u).



> a 221b ficlet (221 words, last word must begin with b) for croc's birthday.

Chicken-pox is undignified, unpleasant and thoroughly inconvenient. Mycroft has to take sick-leave and can’t have contact with anyone who hasn't already had the disease.

Which rules out a surprising number of people.

Fortunately it doesn't rule out Anthea, who brings him calamine lotion (revolting) and lemon barley-water (ditto).

Unfortunately it doesn't rule out Sherlock.

Sherlock bets him he wouldn't dare go back to work _looking like that_ , and Mycroft says Sherlock is being childish, and Sherlock starts making chicken noises. Whereupon Mycroft loses his temper, most regrettably, and says he's not going to lower himself to take a bet with such piffling stakes. By the time they've finished squabbling, the stakes have risen to Mycroft playing a vulgar and possibly treasonable prank on the PM which he is not even going to think about. Because he is going to win this bet, and Sherlock is going to take a man called Anderson on a date.

Sherlock is still not speaking to John for giving Mycroft Anderson's name.

And it's worth all the jokes at work and the embarrassment, not just because the CCTV footage of that grim date will make Mycroft laugh for months to come. It's worth it because of the flush that rises unexpectedly to DI Lestrade's handsome face at his first sight of Mycroft Holmes with a beard.

**Author's Note:**

> croc's own bearded!Mycroft fic, Chisel, is [here](http://crocodile-eat-u.livejournal.com/23665.html).
> 
> There is now a sequel to this fic, [A Date Worse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192832).


End file.
